Children in different elementary school systems have a universal problem. Various statured children try to adjust their bodies to standard sized chairs. Children often sit with one leg doubled under their buttocks in order to boost themselves to a higher level. Furniture currently available seems to assume that all first grade children are the same size. Chairs in each classroom are usually the same seat height. Conditions are comparable for second through sixth grades also. There are usually no variations in the chair heights within each classroom. Also, there are no adjustable chairs. This is because most adjustable chairs operate with mechanical or hydraulic mechanisms. Maintenance cost is high for mechanical or hydraulic mechanisms of adjustable chairs. Young and impaired children may find adjustable chairs difficult to operate.
Prior art, adjustable seats have moving parts or generally allow for only two variable seat level choices. For example, Booster Seat, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,052, issued to Richard E. Cone, is designed with a hinged backrest that also becomes a second seat level when closed. U. S. Design Pat. No. D-230,784, issued to Raymond A. Lo Turco, for Invertible Booster Chair, is designed with two seat levels. Both of these patented designs require placing a booster chair upon an adult chair. This could be dangerous if the seat and the child are not safely strapped to the adult chair. The Convertible Four-way Child's Chair, U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,979, issued to R. G. Schneider, is designed with various height seat levels. It is not made for adult use. One seat level is supported by a rocker base which is not practical in group situations, such as a classroom.
Recognizing the importance for correct seating height, it would be advantageous to provide a versatile, variable height chair. The chair's design should have little or preferably no mechanics. Without any mechanisms, the chair would be safe and easy to use.
The ease in which chairs stack would also be a necessary design feature. A stacking feature benefits classroom versatility, space saving storage and allows for easier housekeeping by janitorial services.
A chair with variable height features would allow a child to select a height level at which to sit which would be comfortable for his or her individual physical stature and would be appropriate for the height of the work area. This would ensure correct posture at the work surface. For example, a child should be able to see his work and reach it with ease, while sitting at a work surface, performing a task, or operating a computer keyboard and viewing the screen.
Children are introduced to computer technology at ever younger ages. The need for correct seating height becomes more apparent with this early introduction. Over time, a precise selection of seat height may help to reduce physical problems that often develop later in adulthood from repetitious motion, such as neck pain, eye strain, wrist tension or back strain. This observation is also considered when assessing the needs for development of a chair with various seat levels.